Marry Me
by gleekforever63
Summary: Magnus is ready to take that final step with Alec. What will Alec say? And what will they do about the immortality issue?


**I know this is a little late for Christmas but this idea hit me a few days ago and I just had to write it so enjoy!**

**-Chloe**

He was finally ready for this. He had never in his 800 years of life been more in love with another person. He wanted to take that final step with Alec, the love of his life, which is why he went out and bought a beautiful ring with their names and the words _Forever and Always_ inscribed on it. His heart fluttered just at the thought of being married to Alec.

The only problem now was actually proposing to him. He knew Alec still wasn't a big fan of PDA, even though he had been out for a year now. It wasn't that he didn't like showing affection and avoided it completely, he just didn't like the thought that people he didn't know might be judging him. This all meant that a public proposal in a restaurant or with a banner on a plane might not be the best idea. Magnus could always do the classic mundane tradition of hiding the ring in a meal, but knowing Alec, he would choke on the ring, so that was also a no. He had to do it at their apartment, that much was for sure. Maybe a nice, romantic, candlelight dinner would do the trick.

It happened to be Christmas Eve when he decided he was going to propose. Alec was away shadowhunting, and, for the first time, he was glad about it. It gave him enough time to thoroughly prepare for the big moment. He leaped up from the couch where he had been sitting and went into the kitchen, deciding that making a meal by hand would make Alec happy, since he didn't always like it when Magnus used magic to "borrow" things.

One thing that he did know how to cook by himself was spaghetti, and, since it was one of Alec's favorite meals, it would be perfect. He snapped on a red apron that said _Kiss the Cook _on it. He couldn't risk spilling spaghetti sauce on his clothes. That stuff never comes out of clothes.

He put the noodles in boiling water and brought the sauce to a simmer. He still needed to set the table, but he decided that using a little bit of magic wouldn't hurt anything, so he snapped his fingers and a red tablecloth appeared. Rose petals were everywhere, including the floor and the table. Candles showed up on the table as well and everything was absolutely perfect for this big night.

Going back to the kitchen, he stirred the pasta until it was done and took it off the stove, covering it to keep it warm for when Alec returned. Magnus had just enough time to get dressed and do his hair and make-up. He was in a maroon button-down shirt and his favorite black skinny jeans. His hair was left down because he knew that that was the way Alec liked it best. He kept his make-up simple, using only a bit of eyeliner and a coat of glitter.

Just as he left the bathroom, he heard the click of the lock and the creak of the door as it opened. The door closed as a sweet voice echoed through the hall, calling for him through the dark.

"Magnus? Are you home?"

"I'm here." Magnus replied, making his way to his boyfriend and hugging him quickly.

"Hey. Why is it so dark in here?" Magnus waved his hand and the candles on the table lit up, flickering beautifully.

"Better?" Alec nodded.

"What's all this?"

"Dinner, darling."

"I see that, but why go to all this trouble?"

"I wanted to do something special for you. Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand. When Alec took it, he led him to the table and pulled out a chair. Alec sat and he went to the kitchen, bringing out two plates of Alec's favorite food. Setting one down in front of Alec, he went to his chair and sat.

"Bon appetite." Alec took a bite and his face lit up.

"This is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"I made it. Just for you, darling."

"I don't believe it. The High Warlock of Brooklyn actually cooked? Impossible!"

"Well fine then. If you don't like it I can always—"

"No, no. it's great. I love it."

The rest of the meal went in silence, the ring burning a hole in Magnus's pocket. He was itching to get it out and propose, but he needed the right moment. No, not just the right moment, he needed the perfect moment. They both finished their meal in the silence before Alec spoke up.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do." He paused. "Alec, I have something to ask you." Before Alec could say anything, Magnus was out of his seat and kneeling in front of where Alec was sitting, holding his hands. A moment of confusion passed over Alec's face before he realized and gasped audibly.

"Alec, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone in my life. A few days ago, you asked me what I wanted for Christmas. Well, now I'll tell you. Alec, all I want for Christmas this year is you. So, please," he pulled the ring from his pocket and held it in front of Alec, "marry me." A minute passed where Alec seemed to be in complete shock and Magnus held his breath, just waiting for an answer before Alec finally said something.

"Magnus, I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you, but you're immortal and I'm going to age and die one day."

"I don't care about that, darling. I will still love you no matter what." Alec smiled.

"Then yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Magnus, I will marry you!"

"I just wanted to hear you say it." Magnus said with a grin as he slipped the ring onto Alec's finger. Alec threaded his fingers through Magus's hair, pulling him up to kiss him. Magnus pulled away after a minute.

"I have something to tell you. I didn't want to tell you until after you said you would marry me because I was afraid it would affect your decision." Alec looked scared and Magnus realized how this had sounded. "It's nothing bad I promise you." Alec visibly relaxed. "The immortality problem… There's a way to fix it." Alec's face lit up.

"Really?" Magnus nodded.

"Yeah. How it works is actually very simple. When you marry an immortal person, you yourself will become immortal if that is what you truly want. Do you want that Alec?"

"Do I want to be with you forever? Yes! Of course I do!"

"You realize what that means, right? You're family and everyone around you will age and die, but you won't." Alec nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But I've thought about this a lot and I realized that, while all of that will hurt, I'll have you there with me, so it will all be okay." Magnus grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Magnus." Magnus leant in to kiss him again and both of them, hearts fluttering, were happier than they had ever been.

**Yay! Malec love! **

**Well, please tell me what you thought. Good or bad, I don't care. I just like to hear from you guys.**

**Kay, bye!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
